Rules
These are the rules for the RP, in order to keep order in the galaxy without being too imposing. Basic Rules  1- God modding (controlling characters you didn't make) is allowed if agreed to on the OOC. Unauthorized god modding is not allowed.   2- Meta is not allowed. That wiki is used only for OOC and for viewing pleasure.   3- Mary sues are not allowed. This means making the galaxy revolve around the character/race/empire and giving BS advantages.   4- The less pop-culture the better avoid using expies as much as possible and no memes please.   5- Aliens must be Alien. This means no human re-skins and I hope that not every other person’s a humanoid/biped, especially not a humanoid.   6- You do not need to post constantly, I prefer less posts with more content. However shorter posts in higher post rate in certain places is fine due to this RP not using a post-based time system.   7- Tech-wise on the Kardashev scale, keep it class-II or if you are crazy, class-I. Class III is too powerful.   8- No gods. Nothing can objectively be a god.   9- No magic. You can't say “magic” as an explanation for a race that causes people to explode with their minds. Similarly, wonder materials should be explained and at the very least have the properties of it explained for consistency. Advanced Rules   10- Energy shielding requires energy, and thus shields should tax on the energy of the ship. Bigger vehicles can't use energy shields because they would make the ships use up way too much energy too fast. Bigger vehicle, more energy use.   11- Bigger ships ≠ better ships. Bigger means bigger target and much higher development cost. A mega super ship may prove to be a complete waste of budget, and it is not recommended to make any massive spaceship due to lack of practically, feasibility and not to mention, you never will need a spaceship bigger than 30 kilometers ever (unless you have a real good reason for your empire making a ship bigger than that).   12- If you want a mega empire, here’s some things to consider: A- You have much more raw material, and due to size you open yourself up to dealing with multiple empires from multiple sides of your empire much more.   B- The empire would generally be much harder to manage due to the size of it, it would be very hard to enforce laws across hundreds of star systems and manage everything.   C- You are expected to be much more loyal to the RP once you make a mega empire, for you are taking more space. If you decide to leave, your empire won’t disappear; it will be expected to disband to allow new players to emerge from it.    13- You are free to take numerous perspectives in this RP, be it within your own empire/empires or even other people's empires. You can RP at any scale you deem best, and you aren't restricted to just using a single character or empires/races you made.    14- 2 weeks of inactivity from you will prompt me to contact you by PM to get ya back on track. 4 weeks and your empire will be rendered disbanded unless reclaimed.   15- If making an empire from the ashes of a disbanded empire, I suggest RPing out the new empire’s creation.   16- Please keep empires and races separate; this is to open opportunities for other people to make empires using a race you made if you made one. Category:Guides